heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabela(Dragon Age)
Isabela is the captain of the pirate ship Siren's Call. She can teach the Duelist specialization to The Warden in Dragon Age: Origins, and is an optional companion as well a romance option for either male or female Hawke in Dragon Age II. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Isabela can be found at The Pearl along with her first mate Casavir. She is arguing with three other men. Soon afterwards a fight breaks out however she manages to defeat the group of men due to her superior dueling skills. Her ship is staying in Denerim to let her men fill up on supplies and other "pleasures". Zevran Ariani knows her from before and—if brought along—will announce that she is the "Queen of the Eastern Seas and the sharpest blade in Llomerryn". In order to convince Isabela to teach the Duelist specialization, there are two options: Beat her in a game of cards named Wicked Grace, or "get to know each other better" by following her to bed. To beat Isabela in the card game, The Warden will have to be dexterous enough to catch her cheating or subtle enough to cheat. If Zevran or Leliana are in the party, they can also help the Warden to win, but will only offer assistance if their approval is high enough. For Isabela to take the Warden up on his/her offer to get to know her better, the Warden will have to be persuasive (Coercion * 25 + Cunning bonus must be at least 75, so three points in coercion by itself will do the trick regardless of cunning). If the Warden is in a romance (love) with Morrigan, an unhardened Leliana or an unhardened Alistair, then the Warden's romance partner will publicly disapprove and Isabela will not go to bed with the Warden. However, if either Leliana or Alistair is not only in a love-relationship with the Warden but has also been "hardened" following their personal quests, then they will actually join in the fun for a threesome (or possibly a foursome) and their approval will increase. If Zevran is in the party, Isabela will invite him as well (regardless of his relationship status with the Warden). If the Warden accepts, Zevran's approval will increase. Nevertheless Zevran will decline the offer if Alistair is included. Dragon Age II Isabela plays a major role in Dragon Age II as a companion and possible love interest. "Isabela is the pirate scourge of two coastlines, four nations, and countless tavern floors. She's equally skilled with dagger and insult, and it's hard to know which cuts deeper. It's rare to see her in one place for long, but with her ship reduced to timbers, Isabela's had to content herself with whatever bounty Kirkwall has to offer. And that means no end of headaches for the rich and foolish, and no end of amusement for her. She's as desired as she is feared, which is to say, a lot and often. Fall on her blade, or at her feet—a win is a win, in her book. Shipwrecked, hounded, Isabela hasn't decided if she's cornered yet. She's having too much fun." In Dragon Age II Isabela is first encountered at a tavern in Lowtown named the Hanged Man where she engages in a brawl with Lucky and his cohorts. She will only appear after recruiting Anders. It is also possible to never recruit or even meet her as she does not directly impact the outcome of the game. However she is involved in the Arishok battle and consequently affects Act II heavily. Varric Tethras will mention her during party chatter even if Hawke has not met her. Isabela is no longer a captain, as her ship, along with its crew, were lost at the reefs near Kirkwall during a heavy storm. She worked as a smuggler, transporting lyrium, jewels and criminals, but had fallen out of favor with Castillon, a crime lord tied to the Felicisima Armada. Castillon hired Isabela to supervise a shipment, but she eventually discovered the "cargo" was in fact nearly 200 Blight refugees--humans and elves, including children--that Castillon had taken as slaves. It is never revealed where she was intended to deliver these slaves, only that Kirkwall was not her destination. She freed the slaves and, as renumeration, Castillon ordered her to retrieve a valuable relic in order to pay off her debts. It is never revealed to where she released the slaves, though her old contact Hayder mentions that she let the slaves "scurry off into the wilds." Once she had the relic her ship was wrecked in a storm. She lost her ship, crew, and the relic. When Isabela is first encountered, she will reveal she has so far been unsuccessful in finding the relic again and one of Castillon's men is hounding her for it. Hawke and company can agree to help Isabela in her quest by escorting her to meet Hayder, an enforcer of Castillon whom she worked with in Antiva. After a failed ambush attempt by Hayder's men, the group tracks Hayder to the Chantry and kills him. Isabela concludes that as long as she provides Castillon with the relic before he finds her, he will be satisfied. It's possible that Isabela will permanently leave the party at the end of the quest To Catch a Thief, during which she enlists Hawke's help in retrieving the Qunari relic called the Tome of Koslun from another thief called Wall-Eyed Sam. During the quest, it is revealed that Isabela stole the Tome from the Orlesians, who were attempting to return it to the Qunari. While fleeing a pursuing Qunari dreadnought, both the dreadnought and Isabela's ship were caught in a storm and shipwrecked; thus explaining the Qunari's and Isabela's current predicament. Hawke's party will fight with Tevinter mages and some Qunari led by a Sten in the Dark Foundry. Isabela runs away at the start of the battle to chase Wall-Eyed Sam, leaving Hawke and two other party members to plow through the remaining enemies. After leaving the building, Hawke will find Isabela's Letter on Wall-Eyed Sam's body which reveals that she made off with the Tome of Koslun and is planning to leave Kirkwall. If romanced, or having a high enough friendship or rivalry, she will return at the end of the same Act to deliver the relic to the Qunari, saying that Hawke's influence was what made her come back. It is at this point that the opportunity presents itself to either deliver her to the Qunari for them to exact punishment for her theft, and to forestall further assault on the city, or to duel the Arishok for her life. Defeating the Arishok will cause Isabela to rejoin the party with the option of continuing her romance. If given to the Qunari she will never return in-game, though Varric hints at the start of Act III that she may have eluded the Qunari and escaped. If Isabela returns in Act 3, her last companion quest No Rest for the Wicked involves her plot to lure Castillon into a trap and blackmail him to stop hunting her and give her his ship. Hawke can allow Isabela to proceed with the deal or force Isabela's hand by attacking Castillon, thus killing the slaver. If asked for her opinion of Anders' actions in The Last Straw, Isabela will state that she thinks it was a "bold plan". Isabela will side with Hawke regardless if they side with the templars or the mages but will sarcastically mock the righteousness of their actions if Hawke chooses to side with the templars. When the party members say their last words to Hawke before the final battle, Isabela reaffirms her loyalty to Hawke. Dragon Age: Inquisition Isabela is alive and well The Inquisitor can ask Varric Tethras about her fate. Varric will state that she went back to the Raiders of the Waking Sea and is calling herself an admiral. Varric however admits he isn't sure if she actually has a position of authority with in the Raiders or if it's just another self-styled title. Romanced Isabela Later upon asking Hawke why they are alone, they will state that Isabela and them never really believed in being tied down and so when they had to go into hiding she understood. Hawke however plans to reunite with her someday. Romance Isabela is usually the first romance to become available, thus, if a player wishes to keep her as the primary love interest, they may encounter certain challenges. Generally speaking, if another companion is romanced and moves in with Hawke, the move automatically breaks off all other romances, including Isabela (who will never move in). However, that does NOT mean it is safe to sleep with other characters as long as they don't move in. It is confirmed (1.04) that simply sleeping with Merrill can (and likely will) break off the romance with Isabela. In other words, even if you sleep with Merrill and immediately break it off at the first possible opportunity, you will most likely have terminated the Isabela romance regardless. In such a case, you can and likely will end up without either romance. In Act 2, talk to her in the Hanged Man and choose all the possible flirt options for both quests. The quests will be available from the start of the Act, and afterwards she will approach Hawke in their estate. If Hawke chooses to engage in the romance scene, she will be reluctant to bring love into their relationship. Isabela will state that they were merely "rutting" and that her "curiosity is sated" and will ask if Hawke intended something more. Hawke then has two dialogue options: "Why not?" and "Of course not." The first opens up an option to continue the romance, and Isabela will then reveal the circumstances of her past: her mother sold her into marriage to her husband for a goat and some coins against her will. She was forced to remain with him until Zevran assassinated him, allowing her to take over the ship and become captain herself. Isabela will also reveal that she has only truly loved someone once, a man of unknown name, but she fled after he asked for her hand and broke his heart in the end. Though she will seem annoyed at Hawke for questioning her, she will walk away with +10 friendship if she is asked (or +10 rivalry, if the romance is based on rivalry). Note: Isabela should be questioned about love ("Why not?") in order to get the Romantic achievement. In some circumstances, failing to do so by selecting "Of course not" locks Hawke and Isabela in a quasi-romance where other characters will remark on their relationship, but the achievement will not be gained and later romance scenes may not occur. It is also possible that Isabela may not show up to comfort Hawke after All That Remains. When romanced, it is possible that Isabela's outfit change will not occur. For a solution see the Bugs section. If Isabela is romancing Hawke she will return at the end of Act 2 with the Tome of Koslun. If Hawke kills The Arishok rather than let him take her, she will argue with Hawke and leave Kirkwall, telling the Champion "I didn't do it for them. I did it for you. It was always about you." Isabela spends some time away from Kirkwall, returning just before the start of Act 3. She feels that returning the relic to the Qunari was a foolish decision and partially blames Hawke for getting her in more trouble with Castillon. After her quest No Rest for the Wicked is finished, she offers Hawke a position on her new ship, admitted if someone like Hawke was on board her old one, she would likely never have crashed. She then admits nervously she thinks she is falling for Hawke and asks if Hawke feels the same way, which the Champion can accept or deny. If Hawke has engaged in a rivalry romance and told her to keep the ship, she will admit regretting to do so. If she was not allowed to have it, she'll say that she is happy that Castillon is gone, and that she feels good about avenging the people he wronged. She then will say she is willing to change "for you", if she is given some time. The rest of the dialogue is the same as the friendship romance. At the end of the game, Varric says all the companions separated from Hawke, "except Isabela of course." Sometimes a bug occurs which causes Varric to state in the epilogue that Isabela remained with Hawke, even if another companion was romanced at the game's end. If neither Isabela nor Fenris are romanced, they will take up an off-screen physical relationship in Act 3, though there appear to be no emotions involved. Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Isabela accompanies Varric and King Alistair to Antiva City, where they infiltrate the headquarters of the Antivan Crows. After meeting Prince Claudio Valisti - a former "business partner" of Isabela's late husband - Isabela warns Alistair to not trust a word Claudio says. Isabela assists in infiltrating Velabanchel, and - along with Varric - holds off the Antivan Crows while Alistair goes after his target. Isabela captains the ship she and her companions use to escape Velabanchel, later navigating through the Tellari swamps. She is the first to attempt to defend Alistair from an attack from Yavana's high dragon. While leaving the swamps following their meeting with Yavana in the Silent Grove, Isabela is pierced by an arrow. Claudio Valisti turns out to be the culprit, and kidnaps Alistair in exchange for Isabela and Varric's lives. Isabela swears to hunt Claudio down and kill him. After retreating to the Silent Grove, Isabela demands that Yavana save Alistair. The witch replies that it is not her concern, but Varric bargains with her. Yavana places a mysterious enchantment on the pair, healing Isabela's wound. The two then storm Claudio's camp. Isabela engages Claudio in a duel. Claudio insists that Isabela was not good enough for her late husband - Luis - and that she is trying to seduce Alistair to become queen of Ferelden. He also says that she was dragged out of the gutter because of her marriage, and that Luis lavished her with wine and silks, and after bedding him and whispering kind words in his ear for many nights she had him assassinated. Claudio bests Isabela, and is about to deliver the killing blow when she cuts off his hand, slits his throat and stabs him through the heart. Dragon Age: Those Who Speak While in Dragon Age: The Silent Grove all events were described by Alistair, in this comic series Isabela is the one who tells the story. She accompanies Alistair in his pursuit for Aurelian Titus as a hired hand and a confidante. They travel to Qarinus and attend a ball, where she meets a person she appears to be familiar with - Lord Devon. She seems to have a long-lasting hatred for him. Devon in his turn is surprised that she is alive. In a conversation "eye-to-eye" he mentions that Isabela owes him and threatens to reveal to Alistair what happened at the Venefication Sea. She intimidates him into silence by drawing out her dagger. Finally, Aurelian Titus arrives. Alistair confronts him, but he flees, leaving his minions to fight for him. The last of them occasionally wounds Devon. Isabela knocks Devon's offender unconscious to the floor, but as he is muttering thanks she stabs Devon in his chest. She tells her companions that he was killed by Titus's man. Varric tricks the location of Aurelian's home on Seheron from a captured cultist, and Isabela orders to sail to the island. She keeps the crew terrified by telling them scary stories about horn-headed fanatics. They spot two Qunari dreadnoughts on the horizon and prepare to fight. The trio are captured by the Qunari and are moved to a Qunari war camp, Akhaaz. Isabela is kept in a cell separately from Varric and Alistair. She is interrogated by Rasaan, a tamassran who asks Isabela of the meaning of her name. Isabela reveals that her first captain called her "little beauty" as his idea of a joke. Then Rasaan asks her what happened to him and Isabela answers that she killed him. She also admits that even if she made many mistakes in her life, she doesn't feel any guilt. When the tamassran asks more questions, Isabela explodes in anger, causing Rasaan to hit her and tell her that mistakes can be corrected before leaving the cell. Rasaan eventually returns to Isabela's cell and repeatedly demands from Isabela to tell her her true name. She threatens Isabela with the qamek, but Isabela refuses still to reveal anything. After Rasaan tries to gently persuade Isabela that she may know what happened to her mother, Isabela begins to open up about her past. She reveals that her mother was a Qunari convert who sold Isabela to Luis because she refused to convert. Eventually one day Isabela was deep in debt to the Felicisima Armada, so she was forced to enter the slave trafficking business in order to pay off her debts. When the Orlesian navy one day cornered their ships in the Venefication Sea. Lord Devon had packed the holds tightly and Isabela failed to outmaneuver the Orlesians which forced them to throw the chained slaves to the ocean in order to escape. Rasaan comforts Isabela though when she still refuses to reveal her name, Rasaan strikes her and forces her face into the qamek. This would in effect make her viddath-bas rather than viddathari, as conversion to the Qun would be involuntary for Isabela. The third chapter starts with Rasaan trying to force Isabela's face into the qamek but the latter eventually resisted and injured Rasaan in the process. The sounds alerted the guard outside the cell who opened the door to see what was going on. Isabela managed to slip below him and escape from the cell while stealing his dagger in the process. Eventually she made it to the cell where Alistair and Varric were held. She released them, telling them to escape, while she went to rescue her crew. In the end Isabela found her crew and told them about the dangers of trying to escape and askes them to choose whether they want to stay or come with her. Her crew decided to come with her. However before she had a chance to open up the cells, Rasaan showed up. She said that the other Qunari thought she'd try to escape but she knew her better. The enraged Rasaan didn't care anymore to convert Isabela, believing that the solution is only her death. In the fierce battle that ensued, the unarmed Rasaan was eventually defeated. Isabela was sitting on Rasaan while holding her dagger ready to make the final, lethal kill. She then told her that her name was Naishe but it isn't anymore. She then attacked with her dagger but deliberately missed Rasaan's head showing that she had no intention of killing her. Alistair at the same time was also dueling Sten who he managed to defeat. Alistair refused to kill him and instead asked him to work together against Titus, to which Sten accepted this time. The final scenes showed Isabela along with Alistair, Varric, Sten and her crew sailing with her restored pirate ship towards Titus' stronghold, in Seheron accompanied by two Qunari dreadnoughts. Onboard the ship, Isabela again reaffirmed her determination to help Alistair with his mission. Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Qunari dreadnoughts attack Aurelian Titus' fortress and Varric infiltrates the building while Isabela and Alistair assault the fortress directly with the Qunari. Prior to this, Sten/the Arishok tells Alistair and Isabela the Qunari version of the myth of King Calenhad Theirin, and how he made a deal with a mysterious witch to drink dragon blood, become a Reaver and create Ferelden. Varric's attempt to free King Maric from the Magrallen causes everyone to be pulled into the Fade. Isabela is found trapped in a nightmare created by magister Aurelian Titus in the Fade, where she's a Qunari and no longer remembers her true past. Varric and Maevaris Tilani find her but she doesn't recognize them as anyone but bassra and attacks them. Eventually Titus finds them and summons demons to kill them all. The trio all escape and once safe, Varric tries to remind her of who she really is and that this Qunari facade is not who she wants to be. Although she initially believes it would be easier to submit to other's expectations eventually, she is convinced that she does not want to be defined by others; thus making peace with her doubts and trials and also becomes content with her self perception and dignity as a hero. The trio then went off in search of Alistair. The trio found Alistair with the real Maric in the Fade and together convinced King Maric to aid them in killing Aurelian Titus. Isabela rejoins Alistair and Varric to attack Titus and distract him long enough to allow Maevaris and Maric to kill him. After escaping the Fade she was present when Alistair shattered the Magrallen, killing Maric. Afterwards she asked Varric if Alistair had made the right decision, to which he replied he didn't know. Appearances *Dragon Age: Origins *Dragon Age II *Dragon Age: The Silent Grove *Dragon Age: Those Who Speak *Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Dragon Age Category:Dragon Age: Origins Category:Thieves Category:Criminal Category:Dragon Age II Category:Dragon Age: The Silent Grove Category:Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Category:Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Category:Female Category:Slavers Category:Hawke's Companions